Many types of stoves have been considered for burning different solid fuels. Typically these types of stoves have been designed to burn wood, although stoves for burning other solid fuel in the form of pellets, such as kernels of corn, have been considered. When designing solid fuel burning stoves regardless of the type of solid fuel being used, it is desired to increase the efficiency of the stove so that the amount of heat radiated by the stove is relatively high. It is also desired to ensure that the stove burns the fuel cleanly and substantially completely so that cleaning of the stove is kept at a minimum.
An example of a solid fuel burning stove is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,100 to Baker. This patent discloses a wood burning stove including a fan to force air through a plurality of heat exchange tubes extending through the combustion chamber in the stove. The heat exchange tubes include vertical sections which run along one wall of the combustion chamber and horizontal sections which run along the top of the combustion chamber. An adjustable air inlet is provided in the door of the stove to allow the flow of air into the combustion chamber to be controlled. Hot flue gases pass over the horizontal sections of the heat exchange tubes and are then directed downwardly on the other side of the one wall by a baffle before being expelled from the stove via the flue. Since the hot flue gases pass over the horizontal sections of the heat exchange tubes and run along the one wall supporting the vertical sections of the heat exchange tubes, the temperature of the air passing through the heat exchange tubes and directed to the room in which the stove is located is increased.
Other designs for solid fuel burning stoves can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,241 to Bernelov, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,817 to Hicks et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,966 to Scharen, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,096 to Rich.
Although many designs for solid fuel burning stoves have been considered, improved designs for such stoves are continually being sought.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel solid fuel burning stove.